Two Slips Is All It Takes
by NslashG
Summary: [NickGreg] Slipping off his chair wasn't the only mistake Nick made...


Summary: Slipping off his chair wasn't the only mistake Nick made...

Disclaimer: the usual...

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

_Oh, god. Please tell me that I didn't just ask Greg to fuck me. _

But the extremely cute, startled look that had taken residence on Greg's face confirmed the fact that Nick Stokes, CSI level 3, had just asked his co-worker, who he had been crushing on for 2 years, to literally fuck him.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. This will end ugly I'm sure. How on earth did I manage to let that slip?_

Unfortunately, Nick knew exactly how he managed it. Greg was wearing those damn tight, sexy jeans again today that hugged his ass perfectly, (not that Nick was looking or anything). And, god, the way they were slung around his slim hips, which was met by his fitted white top with the name 'Manson' engraved in black letters on the chest, perfect for allowing Nick to see that toned stomach of Greg's through the whiteness. This wasn't even the worst of it for Nick. The worst part of it came when Nick had been enjoying a quiet cup of coffee in the break room, trying release the tension that had built up in his body from having to keep such a restraint on himself half of the night, especially since Greg was dressed it that particular attire. If he didn't get this half hour to unwind, Nick was pretty sure that he could possibly jump on Greg there and then, no matter the consequence. I suppose that walking round the lab with a semi for goodness knows how long hadn't help Nick with his confidence of his self-control.

So here is Nick, in an empty break room, no longer with a hard-on, when guess who comes sauntering in. Yes, Greg. Greg along with his perfect body and his perfect ass (okay so maybe he was looking a little) Nick breathed out a silent sigh as he realises that Greg has yet to see him, and thank god, because even looking at the guy is sending most of his blood rushing down to his groin. As Greg turned a slight corner, that was when Nick knew. And whether of not this one stupidly ridiculous action was a result of that, or whether it was just of those moments, Nick will never know.

Time seemed to have slowed for Nick. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins and the throbbing in his groin. All his senses were focused on Greg. He needed to see more of him. He needed to feel him flush against him, and panting. Nick would rip his tight shirt off of him with his strong hands and place one on Greg's smooth stomach and the other on the small of his back, caressing small circles against the slight indents. Nick could just imagine it. Feel it. Greg. Nick leaned back onto the two back feet of his chair to be able to see the young Tech and moaned inwardly at the sight of him once more. There he was. The 'Geek God', Nick-named after both his body and mind, tiptoeing and reaching up to rummage through the over-head cupboards. His shirt riding up past his belly button exposing to Nick a perfect view of both his ass and the smalls of his back, which Nick longed to tenderly circle with his calloused hands. This is seriously too much.

'Shit'. That was the only word that went through Nick's mind as the chair that he had been leaning back on finally decided to give way, and slip out from underneath him, clattering noisily throughout the quiet break room, other than the words 'fuck' and 'I knew something was bound to go wrong'. Nick had also managed to conveniently hit his head on the floor, causing him too black out. Luckily though, this enabled him to avoid humiliating himself through having to explain the whole I-fell-off-a-chair-because-I-was-trying-to-get-a-better-view-to-oogle-Greg-from scenario. That could've actually been worse than his current situation.

So this is how Nick had ended up, back in his lab, nursing a black eye and a bruised ego, with Greg teasing him about his recent 'brawl with angry, biker men for taking over their territory' or some wacky story like that. Nick was just sitting it out, hoping and praying that Greg would leave him to his own embarrassment, and preferably without noticing the massive erection he had once more from watching Greg dance round his lab, making funny faces and taunting comments, still showing off that ass and body that Nick was desperately trying not to look at for once. And Nick knew that, as before, it was getting to be too much for him again.

So, Nick did what he usually did whenever he got really frustrated, he told Greg to 'Fuck off'. But to his astonishment it merely came out in a breathy groan of "Fuck me Greg."

Not much to Nick's surprise, Greg immediately froze on the other side of the work top, mouth agape, total bewilderment etched on his features.

_Yep, this day has just got so much worse._

Nick just sat there, hands clasped in his lap, worry etched on his features, wondering if there is any point in denying that he just said that, and hope that Greg hadn't heard, but it was obvious that he had otherwise he wouldn't have stopped like that. _Shit._

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" It was obvious that Greg's brain had started functioning quicker than Nick's had.

"I…er…"

"Doesn't matter. I heard what you said. Do you mean it?" Greg's eyes where gazing directly into Nick's hazel one's, and Nick, seeing only sincerity in Greg's chocolate, bedroom eyes, decided that enough was enough, and now was the time.

Nick stood up and stepped round to Greg's side of the worktop to stand face-to-face with the Lab Tech.

"I meant every word of it."

With that, a mischievous grin reappeared on Greg's strong face. "Well, you hardly declared much. Perhaps after shift we could go back to my place to comply with your first request, and then we could talk some more?"

And that was it. It was done. Nick shook out the breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding, and with it all of the anxiety and unrequited love that had been eating him up since that fateful day 2 years ago, and stepped forward and gently pulled a flushed Greg against him, resting one hand on Greg's stomach, and the other one the small of his back, exactly where he wanted it to be. And with that Nick breathed in deep the first scents of his new life and love. Greg.

"Only on one condition…" Nick whispered into Greg's ear.

"Anything…" Greg whimpered back, his knees going weak at the tender touches the Texan was bestowing.

"You must bring your perfect ass with you as well." Nick slipped his hand from Greg's stomach to cup one round cheek and started to stroke that slowly too.

"Mmmmm…I think that can be arranged," Greg chuckled quietly. "And I just knew that you'd adore my butt in these jeans."

"If only you knew, babe, if only you knew"And with that, they brought their lips together in mutual passion, lips locking, tongues seeking, hands searching, minds wandering. In that instant both of them knew that they had got all that they had ever wanted, and it was all they would ever need.


End file.
